custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarnii (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Sarnii was a Matoran of Lightning who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Matoran of Lightning, Sarnii came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on an unknown island and acquired some form of injury that resulted in her being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni Seeking healing, Sarnii travelled to Karzahni's realm in search of repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of her - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Lightning weaker and smaller than she had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Sarnii's original Noble Kanohi Ruru was taken and replaced by a powerless Kanohi Kaukau Nuva. Additionally, she was given a pair of Shock Thumpers. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Sarnii began to travel around the Voya-Nui area, seeking shelter in numerous different Matoran villages. Due to her dislike of residential stability and somewhat rude manners, Sarnii either found herself staying in different villages for a few nights or being forced to leave after offending other Matoran villagers. After several years of wondering, however, Sarnii settled in a small fortified-village led by a Po-Matoran named Goll. Upon settling there, she encountered a Le-Matoran named Torlo and had fallen in love with him, not knowing that he was already married. As Torlo was the village craftsman, Sarnii would often break spears and weapons just for him to repair them for her. However, when the craftsman began to develop mutual feelings for her he became corrupted in his lust for her. Before either of them knew it, Torlo's goodly life had become irreversibly tainted. When Sarnii learnt that he was married she had reacted shamefully and blamed him for being disloyal to his partner. The Le-Matoran had begun to feel he had lost his most prized possession: his self-respect. He has become the very thing he had hated: a hypocrite. As a result, his wife had left him and committed suicide, leaving him caged by guilt, something that Sarnii felt partly responsible for but refused to accept the blame for and began to distance herself from him instead. Abilities and Traits Being a Matoran of Lightning, Sarnii would have controlled the Element of Lightning. However, being a Matoran, she did not have access this ability yet. She did, however, have a minute amount of resistance to electrical energy. Mask and Tools Originally, Sarnii wore a Noble Kanohi Ruru. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Kaukau Nuva. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Sarnii was given a pair of Shock Thumpers to defend herself with. These weapons had the capacity to fire small bursts of Electrical Energy at a target and were particularly potent against Visorak as theire bodies were scaly and moist, conducting the electric charge better. Trivia *Large elements of Sarnii's personality are based around Abigail Williams, the main antagonist of The Crucible by Arthur Miller. *Sarnii was initially created in 2006 with the name of Rola and a trans-blue Kanohi Ruru, by Matoro1. However, she was not given a place in a story as Matoro1 did not begin writing BIONICLE fan fiction until mid 2008, by which point Rola had been scrapped. She has since been rebuilt, modified, renamed Sarnii, and given one of the leading roles in Falling in the Black. Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - To be written See Also *Sarnii's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Matoran of Lightning Category:Air